I love you May
by Pokemonmaster195
Summary: As ash joinery to become a pokemon master continues Professor Oak and his mom tell him to come home back to pallet town for a surprise. The surprise was a birthday party for ash with some of his old friends Brock,misty,may,dawn, iris, and clian. Ash had totally forgot it was his birthday and he noticed he started to grow feelings he never felt before
1. Chapter 1

**No I do not own pokemon.**

**Please don't be too harsh this is my first Fanfic.**

**Chapter 1: Pallet town **

As Ash and Pikachu contain there trip to pallet town Ash ask pikachu "pikachu what do you think the big surprises is?" Pikachu responded with a " pika pika pikachu" "yea maybe it's to congratulate me on traveling so far" Ash said with a smile on his face. They contained a little longer in silence then ash asked pikachu "hey buddy can I tell you a secret?" "Pika Pika" pikachu responded with a head nod "okay well for the past couple of months a have been having weird feelings about the girls we traveled with I have a strange feeling to hold them tight I don't know why I have these feelings" Pikachu scratched its head with his tail and gave ash a shoulder shrug and hopped on his shoulder. " je thanks for the help pikachu". Ash said with a sigh and continued on the road to Pallet 2 hours later it was 7:00 pm he got to the sign that said Pallet town was left and Petwer city was right he go so excited he started to sprint towards Pallet town. Poor pikachu had to hang tight while ash full out sprinted towards his house. As he got to the front door he stopped and said "you ready to see mom buddy" he asked he partner Pikachu nodded his head up and down and said " pika pika" Alright then let's do this as Ash opened the door he noticed all the lights where off . He closed the door and turn the lights on. "SURPRISE!" Ash almost fell back startled. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH" everyone said. And then Ash remembered it was his birthday today "Ash Ketchum don't tell me you forgot your own birthday" Ashs mom asked. Ash lied and said " of course I didn't forget about my own birthday" Ash looked around the room to see all his friends where there Brock,Misty,May,Dawn,Cliene, and Iris. "Hey guys your here to celebrate my birthday to?" Ash asked with a smile on his face. "Yea if course were here Ash" Broke told his friend. Ash wasn't paying any attention to his friend because he was focused on May. He noticed how silky and smooth Mays hair looked how her sapphire blue eyes sparkled like stars in night time sky how her body was curved to perfection how her skin was so smooth and soft. Broke noticed Ash staring opened mouth at May and the chuckled " I know what some buddy is wishing for" Ash snapped out of his gaze and his cheeks were red from embarrassment " it's not like that Broke I'm just happy to see my friends again" Ash said with his cheeks still red Broke and Pikachu both rolled their eyes. "Sure whatever you say Ash" Broke said and he winked " Now let's go get something to eat I know your starved from that trip home" Ash quickly grinned "you bet I'm starved I could eat as much food as a Snorlax" Ash and Broke both laughed as they headed for the table with all the food.

**Hey Guys sorry it was so short chapter 2 will be 2 or 3 times the size**

**Of this one**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

**Hey everyone I'm here with chapter 2 and would like to thank the people for leaving positive comments. It is longer than the previous chapter like I said I would. Without further to do here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Friends **

As Ash and Brock walked to the food table Ash asked Brock "So anything new happen while I was gone?" No not really it's been all the same challengers coming and going losing and winning" Brock said with a chuckle. "What's so funny?" Ash asked confused. "Nothing I just remember back a long time ago when you first challenged my gym and you nothing about pokemon battles" Brock said with a smile on his face. Ash smiled and laugh "yea those where the days remember when we super charge you pikachu?" "Pika" pikachu smiled and remembered back when him and his best friend first started their journey. "What about you ash anything happen in Unova ?" Ash smiled and told his friend all about his journey. "So after the Unova league we started to travel island and we meet up with a bad organization called team plasma" Ash then started to frown "but they put pikachu in a lot of pain trying to control him" Ash hid his eyes under the rim of his hat. Brock but his hand on his friends shoulder " Ash that was the past whats important is the present and that you,pikachu, and your friends are okay" Brock said with a smile on his face. Ash looked up at his friend and smiled "yea I guess your right come in let's get some food and eat." Ash,Brock,and pikachu got food and sat at one of the plastic tables his mother set up for the party. Brock smiled as he watched his friend eat and pikachu simply frowned at his friends eating habits. "You haven't changed a bit have you Ash?" Said a familiar voice. Ash turned around with some l spaghetti sticking out of his mouth. And the girl giggled "Hey Ash long time no see" Ash blushed as he sucked the rest if the spaghetti in his mouth "Hey May it's been a when hasn't it?" Ash asked still blushing a little. "Why don't you get something to eat and come sit with us" Brock asked the girl. May grinned "sure let me go get the others" May left disappearing into another room. "So Ash do you like anyone?" Ash looked at Brock confused "what do you mean?" "you know do you love anyone" Ash had a blank look on his face. Brock laughed "you really haven't changed a bit other than your height and body development" With that said Ash scarfed down the rest of his food the girls showed up at the table "Hey Ash" Misty and Dawn said in unison. Ash the said "oh I all most forgot" Ash got up from the table and ran to another room. Everyone stared at him and laughed "classic Ash" Brock said.

"Ash has really grown a lot since the last time I saw him" May thought in her head. " His skin has gotten tanner his arms and legs have gotten muscular. But he hasn't lost that determined look in his ambured colored eyes." May smiled without noticing and Dawn asked her "What are you so happy about May?" May blushed and giggled nervously " nothing" "Okay" Dawn replied unconvinced " il find out what you're thinking about May" Dawn said in her head and put a mischievous smile on her face.

Ash came back with a purple haired girl and a green haired boy. "Guys I would like you to meet Cilan and Iris they are my friends from the Unova league" Ash said "hello it's nice to meet you I am Cilan a pokemon consiour" the green haired boy said. "And a great cook" Ash added in. "And I'm Iris and this is my partner axes and I'm working on becoming a dragon master" The purple haired girl said. "Axes" the green skinned pokemon said. "Hello it's nice to meet you I'm Brock the Petwer city gym leader" Brock told the two." Hi I'm Misty the Cerulean city gym leader" She told them. "Hi I'm May a pokemon coordinator" She told them with a smile. "I'm Dawn I am also a pokemon coordinator" She told them with a smile." It's nice to meet all of you" the two said in unison." Now let's go get some food I'm still hungry" Ash said as he looks at all his friends." When the seven of them got back to the table they talked about their journeys and what they did when they weren't traveling. After they were done talking Ash's mom called them in to another room to sing happy birthday." Okay Ash time to open up your presents" Ash's mom said with a smile on her face. Ash got cooking recipes from Brock a pikachu fishing lure from Misty a pack of poffins and treats from Dawn another recipe from Cilan a and basket of berries from Iris. But the present that got his attention most was Mays she had gave him a picture of Brock,Max,Ash, and herself. The picture was in a shined oak wood frame. Ash stared at it and remembered his travel in the Hoenn region. Ash smiled and said thank you to all his friends." Then said " May thank you for the memory's" Ash said with a smile. May blushed and said " It was nothing Ash" Dawn was the only person to see her blush and then smiled " so you love Ash" Dawn said in her head "so how was the Unova league Ash?" Misty asked him. "I didn't beat it" Ash hide his eyes under the brim of his hat. "Im sorry you didn't win Ash" Dawn said with a frown. Pikachu jumped on Ashs shoulder "pika pika pika" He said to his trainer. Ash quickly raised his head and smiled "I might not have won but I know my pokemon did their best" It was around midnight when Ash heard a familer voice "sorry im late Ash"

**That Ends chapter 2 I love leaving cliffhangers for you guys :P. Who do you think this mysteries person is? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here with chapter 3. Sorry this took longer than I expected it to come out. Spoiler Alert AdvancedLover was right. **

**Chapter 3: An old friend**

As everyone turned towards the doorway Ash got up and ran towards the mysteries person " Gary it's been awhile" Gary smirked " yea it has Ashy boy" Ash frowned " don't call me Ashy boy I'm 18 now Gary" Gary looked at the group the back at Ash and whispered in his ear " Ash are any of the ladies your girlfriend" Ash stared at him with a blank face then thought *why is Gary asking me this?* " No why?" Gary smiled then laughed " You really haven't changed" Ash frowned " Whats that supposed to mean?" "Nothing let's just go and see everyone" Gary said as he walked to the table. Ash sighed and followed behind. "Hey Gary long time no see" Brock said as he stood up to shake Gary's hand. " Nice to see you again" Misty as she hugged Gary causing him to blush a little. May got up and shock his hand " Nice to see you Gary" Dawn shakes his hand " It's been a long time since I have seen you" Iris and Cilan got up and introduced them selfs " Hello I'm a pokemon consorer and one of the gyms leaders at the Citrion Gym my name is Cilan nice to meet you" Cilan reached his hand out and shaked Gary's hand." Hello I'm Iris and this is my partner Axew I'm working on becoming a dragon master" Iris said as she shoke Gary's hand." Ax Axew" the small green skinned pokemon said with a smile." Nice to meet you two I'm Gary" Gary said with a smile. So as they talked about their adventures the time passed faster than aspected. When they were done Ash noticed Pikachu was fast asleep on his lap Ash stared down at his best friend and recalled all of his adventures with his pale. He then found himself looking at May and recalling their adventure in the Hoenn region and remembered her laugh and how her sapphire eyes sparkled when she was happy. Gary saw Ash staring at May moved his hand in front of Ash's face and said " Earth to Ash come in Ash over" Ash broke his glare and looked away so no one could see him blushing. He then saw the clock and said " We'll guys we should get to bed its getting pretty late" " He's right it's getting late" Brock said. As everyone was about to leave Ash remembered how dangerous the trip to Virdin City is at night and right before they left he stopped them and said " You guys can stay here for the night it's too dangerous to travel at night" Everyone stopped and stared at Ash . The silence was broken when May ran across the room and pulled Ash into a tight hug " Thank you so much Ash!" May said while hugging Ash. Ash then started to blush hard his cheeks becoming rose red and his heart started to beat faster and faster Ash thought _why am I blushing why is my heart beat becoming faster_. Brock noticed his friend blushing and decided he would ask later. The other girls ran up to him and hugged him and told him thanks. The way the sleeping order went was Ash,Gary,Brock, and Cilan would sleep in Ash's room and the girls in the living room. Before Ash went to bed he wanted to ask Brock something " hey Brock can I ask you something?" "Sure Ash what you need?" Ash looked over to make sure Cilan and Gary were asleep then looked back at Brock " Well I have been feeling different lately. I always find myself thinking about May. When she touched my I start to blush and my heart beat goes faster and faster when I stare at her sapphire eyes I lose track of time. I can't help to notice how her body is curved and slimmed to perfection or how her light brown silky hair blows in the wind. So do you know what's wrong with me am I sick or what?" Brock wants to face palm his self because if how oblivious his friend is." Ash I think you're in love with May" Ash stared at his friend with a blank face then his eyes widen " Wait what?!"

Downstairs in the living room Dawn and May where getting ready for bed when Dawn asked something that caught May off guard " May do you like Ash?" May blushed and said "No why do you ask?" " oh nothing but why are you blushing" May know the jig was up and decided to tell her friend the truth " yes I do Dawn. I love Ash but never got to tell anyone and really needed to get some of it of my chest" May smiles at Dawn smiles back and says " I won't tell anyone it can be are little secret" May hugs Dawn " thank you Dawn" Dawn look at May and says "May you have always been like a sister to me" May smiles tears forming in her eyes and looks at Dawn "same here Dawn you have always been like a sister and with that the two went to bed.

Unknown voice

"Sir we have proof to believe the boy is in his home town" the man said."Good start mission 61" a taller looking man said in a deep voice."Sir yes sir" said the other man

**I like to leave cliffhangers. Leave a review on how you think the story is coming along if you want.**


	4. Chapter 4

Update chapter

This chapter is more of an update chapter. The first thing I have to say is thank you guys for your support. For blueeyesdarkmagic Gary is nicer because he has matured being a 18 year old like Ash is. And Serena will make an appearance later on in the story. This story will be longer than I originally thought of it to be. Ash will be traveling to other regions. And yes Team Rocket will be in the story but so will other organizations such as Plasma and others. The fourth chapter has taken longer than I expected because I have been busy. It might be the longest chapter so far and will be up either today or tomorrow. And thanks again for the support you guys it mean a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Update chapter again!

the internet has been to for 2 weeks!

I mean really...

anyways i got some writing done so expect the chapter today if the internet doesn't deiced to go out again!


End file.
